Music Writting
by grungekitty
Summary: little upload of me being impulsive...so yeah...screw off!


**ok, so Tauria was reading "Music Writing Meme: Gibson" by Fastern while we were hanging out, she was reading some out loud**

**so I read it, and thought it sounded fun ^v^**

**So I'm trying!**

**so I guess these are the rules (according to Fastern)**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
****2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
****3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
****4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**

**so um...**

**I'm gonna change it up k?**

**1. Screw it! I'm best when I go nuts!  
2. well that's staying the same  
3. well, I may skip a song or two because I tend to have songs that I don't fully understand, and I don't want to sound like and idiot with my terrible guesses!  
4. I'LL DO HOWEVER MANY I DARE WELL PLEASE! XP**

**so here we go!**

**using my "to add to Ipod" list (which REALLY needs to be cleaned and done -_-)**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"Absolutely (Story of a girl)" by Nine days

SPRX watched Nova train, beating her frustrations and angst out, God he loved her!

He knew she'd been through a lot in her life, and she _still_ got back up and fought.

So this was her story, The only girl with five brothers, lost her dad to the dark ones, had her memory of him taken, lost her second father to evil and greed, was harass by the boys being trained with her at Master Offay's, had anger problems, and much more SPRX didn't even know about.

He wished she was happy, he wanted to make her happy, because he loved it when she was happy.

**(A/N WOW! that fit perfectly! I typed the last sentence **_**just**_** in time, now I'm skipping this next one because it's about something pretty inappropriate XD -grungekitty)**

* * *

"Bullseye" by Aly & AJ

Nova was not the type to slow down. Lot's of guys had hit on her before believe it or not. And she'd shut them all down.

but SPRX...

What was it about him? He just pushed the right buttons to get her going! She just wanted to kiss him and pound his face in at the same time.

She loved his smirk, his attitude, his jokes, his chuckle, it all made her go nuts!

not that she'd ever let him know! She'd never let him know.

She was not the type to slow down, so if he wanted her, he was going to have to keep up!

**(A/N done! * glances at next song*...oh no DX -grungekitty)**

* * *

"Should've Said No" by Taylor Swift

"Chiro! What were you thinking!?" Jinmay yelled

"I wasn't thinking!" Chiro yelled "Please!"

"Chiro! I don't know what's worse, this whole Korlianne and Surthanna thing, or that you didn't tell me!" Jinmay said, walking out of the room

"Jinmay! I'm sorry! It was a mistake!" Chiro begged, following her

"Chiro! It shouldn't of been that easy to forget about me! I should have been going through your mind!" Jinmay said

"What do I have to do to make this right?" Chiro asked

"I don't know Chiro...I'm not sure if you can" Jinmay said, starting to cry "Was it really worth it!?"

"NO! God no Jinmay! Of course not!" Chiro said

"Then why?" Jinmay asked

"Because I was a stupid 14 year old!"

"you should of said no!"

**(A/N: had to cheat, I paused the song and looked up Korlianne and Surthanna's names, then, as you can see, I didn't put "blah blah SAID"...but you pretty much knew... -grungekitty)**

* * *

"B Team" by Marianna's Trench

SPRX sighed as he walked away.

Why the heck did she have to do that? String him along!

She never says 'yes', but never 'no'

She loves the way he lingers, and she keeps him wrapped ever so tightly around her finger.

But he's just her back-up comfort, a person to take a hit, for or from her.

But he kept comeing back, begging.

She loves him begging her! It made her feel big, important, tough!

and SPRX was at his wits end again!

but there she went again, saying the right thing to string him along just far enough.

he was really sick of being her back-up!

**(A/N: I cheated, I skipped like 8 songs -grungekitty)**

* * *

"According To You" By Orianthi

According to Mandarin, she was weak

According to SPRX, she was strong

According to Mandarin, she was a coward.

According to SPRX, she was brave.

Mandarin called her, a disgrace, parenthetic, stupid, ugly, and a girl!

SPRX called her a honor, inspirational, smart, gorgeous, and a women!

Is it any wonder she went with SPRX?

According to Mandarin, he was a genius

According to SPRX and Nova, he was an idiot

According to Mandarin, he was a great leader

According to SPRX and Nova, he sucked

**(A/N: *phew*! Just in time! on to the next! -grungekitty)**

* * *

"Endlessly" by The Cab

_"I will do whatever you want from me! I know I'm not the most charming of princes for you to get  
I'm not perfect  
But I promise you that I'm perfect for you!  
__I'm not saying that it'll be easy, but I will love you with my whole heart.  
__I will fight blood tooth and nail to make you happy.  
__I don't care what anybody else thinks, only if you're happy or not.  
__If it would make you happy, I'd rip my heart out and give it to you  
__So please, Nova, I may not be perfect  
__But I love you, I swear it!  
__I love you endlessly! And I always will  
__I don't care if you love me back, but just wanted you to know  
__I love you!  
__love SPRX"_

Nova dropped the letter and gasped

**(A/N: The Cab is SOOOO SPRX am I right? -grungekitty)**

* * *

"Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin

He did his best everyday to be her dream man, he pushed for perfection. Even if he didn't get there a lot.

If he had to, he'd blow his brains out for her! Sometimes he thought that that might be what she wanted anyways.

He was sore and sick, and kept trying to make her smile, make her laugh.

He wanted her to notice him so much it hurt!

He was desperate, doing anything if she asked! She didn't even know how scary this was yet, how sickly devoted he was.

She could make or break him at this point

and she didn't even know.

**(A/N: GOT IT! * glances at next song* YAAAAAAY! ^V^ -grungekitty)**

* * *

"I Just Wanna Run" By Downtown Fiction

SPRX never asked for any of this!

He just wanted to run!

He'd risked his life more times than he could count! Everyone pushed him to his wit's end!

He just wanted to run!

you know what he wanted? To travel! That's what he dreamed of!

He just wanted to run!

no responsibilities! no pressure! Just flying where he pleased!

He just wanted to run!

Sometimes the walls felt like the walls were closing in on him and he couldn't breathe!

He just wanted to run!

Sometimes he felt like his family was pushing him as far as he'd go and that he needed to get out of there!

He just wanted to run!

He just wanted his freedom! To stop being forced to do anything!

He just wanted to run!

to exotic places! To interesting places!

ANYWHERE!

He just wanted to run!

**(A/N: I didn't know I could type that fast XD -grungekitty)**

* * *

"Imaginary Superstar" By Skye Sweetnam

Chiro grabbed a stick.

"YAH!" he yelled as he threatened an innocent tree. "Take THAT and THAT!"

He whack the tree a couple times.

He imagined fighting a pretend foe, and an imaginary damsel!

"You'll never get away with this fend!" Chiro yelled as he slashed empty air where is foe was in his head.

He imagined his damsel rooting for him as he attacked and dodged imaginary attacks.

He got bored after a bit and put the stick down.

He saw a can and began kicking.

**(A/N: remember what he was doing in the opening theme? XD -grungekitty)**

* * *

**that's all folks!**

**Yeah! I did 9!**

**cause I'm a rebel! XP**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
